


“Little Kitty on a Roof”

by Siriusfan13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous
Genre: Angst, Gen, spoilers for “Chat Blanc”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Taking place directly after the episode "Chat Blanc," Bunnyx returns home and faces the last person she was ready to see after all of the chaos, but the one person she most needed to know was okay. One-shot. Please R&R!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	“Little Kitty on a Roof”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous or any of no its characters. This story is set immediately after the events of "Chat Blanc."

"Little Kitty on a Roof”

* * *

_"Time spent with cats is never wasted." -Sigmund Freud_

* * *

She stepped through the circle of white light from her Burrow onto the top of a tall Parisian building. The light closed in on itself behind her, and she stood there a moment, staring at the dusty rooftop, glowing red and gold in the light of the setting sun. She never thought she would be so grateful to see no trace of white. 

Bunnyx ran her hand through her short red hair and took a deep breath, smelling the smoggy scent of Parisian evening air, and listening to the chaotic clash of thousands of people below. It felt so alive. She smiled faintly, her face finally relaxing into an expression of relief. Even though she'd known that everything had been fixed, and that Ladybug had once again saved the day, she'd needed to come back here-in her own time-to this building just to see for herself that her world was safe. 

She looked up to see the full moon still intact. _We did it, Mini-bug_. 

Then another sound caught her attention: the quiet singing of a man nearby. 

"Little Kitty on a roof, alone without his lady…"

Her blue eyes widened and she froze, unable to turn around and face him. That song… She'd spent a bit of time in her Burrow after Ladybug had left, checking the details of the alternate timeline to be sure nothing was left out of place. It hadn't been until she'd sifted through scene after scene of near silence in the empty void that earth had become that she'd realized he'd been alone, perfecting his cataclysm and slowly descending into madness while sporadically singing that haunting melody, for nearly seven months. 

"Chat…" the name escaped her lips in a breath. She was afraid to turn and see him. He had to be okay, but still…

She'd forgotten how good his hearing was when he was suited up. The song immediately cut off at her whisper. She could hear him slip off of the ledge. 

"Bunnyx? You're back already! What's hopping, Wonderland?" His voice sounded so normal. 

The time guardian finally turned to see Chat Noir approaching. Her vision blurred as she tried to set her expression in stone. It wouldn't do for someone like Alix Kubdel to lose her cool. However, despite all of the ribbing she had given little Chaton Noir about his shortcomings, he was her friend-a good friend and a genuinely kind person-and it had killed her to see that lost, dead look in his eyes as his mind shattered and he succumbed to Hawkmoth's evil akuma and the agony of what he'd done, becoming little more than a deadly, broken puppet. 

She studied him now. Tall, late twenties with shaggy blonde hair that nearly reached his shoulders, bright green eyes, and a teasing grin, he approached her with the cocky swagger he reserved for moments when he planned on being particularly annoying. 

He was exactly as she remembered him, clad in black from head to toe. There wasn't a trace of white anywhere. 

Although she had frozen her expression to keep from reacting to him, after all of their years fighting together, he knew her too well to be fooled. His steps slowed, the swagger dropped. "Alix?" he asked hesitantly, using her real name this time. "Is something wrong?" At her lack of answer, he hesitantly continued approaching her until he stopped right in front of her. "Don't tell me you're still mad about that cataclysm. It was an-"

She hugged him before he could finish, surprising even herself. Bunnyx prided herself in keeping her cool, but sometimes even she failed. He was really and truly okay. She hadn't realized that she'd doubted her own ability to sense the correction in time until she actually saw him. 

"..an accident…" he concluded, his voice fading in his confusion. He gently hugged her back. "Hey, it's okay. Chat's here." They stood silently in the cooling darkness of the setting sun for a moment before he quietly asked, "This is another of those times when you can't tell me why you're happy to see me, isn't it?" 

"Yeah." Her voice was muffled by his shoulder and hair. 

He hesitated again, before adding. "You are happy, right? You're not about to break bad news to me." His grip tightened slightly, as though he were bracing himself for the worst. He would never understand the worst. 

She laughed a little, hiccuping at the same time. "No bad news." A cool breeze blew past them, causing his hair to tickle her nose. 

He finally relaxed at her laugh, and hugged her back for real this time. "Well, then," he said lightly, "I'm glad I did whatever it was to make you happy enough to hug me." 

"I'm just happy to see Chat Noir again. Really happy." 

He chuckled at that, "Okay, who are you, and what have you done with the real Bunnyx. You're never this happy to see me. You usually tell me to get lost so you and Bugaboo can have girl time."

She pulled away finally, her eyes shining, "I've never meant that, Chat." Her expression must have been extra sincere, because his face turned serious as she continued. "Don't get lost. I don't ever want to see you that lost again…"

He tilted his head, brows furrowed in confusion. "And now you're crying. I cataclysmed something again, didn't I?"

Bunnyx glanced back up at the intact moon, then across the teaming life of Paris shimmering like diamonds below, and she couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, Chat. You definitely cataclysmed some things." 

He winced. "Please tell me that whatever I broke, it wasn't important..."

"It... was pretty important." At his alarmed expression, she quickly added, "Don't worry, though. Ladybug fixed everything." 

He sighed with relief, dramatically swiping his hand over his forehead. "Whew! Thank goodness for Miraculous Ladybugs! I couldn't handle listening to you rib me about breaking things that matter to you for another month!" His easy smile was back. "You seem better. You okay now?" 

She finally managed to pull herself together and smirked, "Yup. You could say that everything is … purr-fect." 

He just grinned at her. "That's my line, Wonderland." 

She smiled back. "And Chat, just for the record… you may be a klutz with your cataclysm, but we love you no matter how annoying you are." 

"Uh.. thanks?" 

She turned at that, opening up her Burrow once more. "I've gotta go and check in with Spots. I'll see you later." She strode toward the glowing portal. Just before stepping in, she glanced back and added, "Don't stay up here alone for too long, okay?" 

"I was just enjoying the sunset." 

He was fading into the encroaching darkness, and the redhead was only able to clearly see his green eyes. Still, she could tell he was smiling. He was always smiling. That had been one of many things that had chilled her about Chat Blanc: his cold, dead expression. Those flat, lifeless eyes. Abject hopelessness on the face of someone who never gave up hope. She shivered. "It's getting cold. You should go home soon." 

"Will do," he replied. "I've got plans tonight anyway." 

"Hot date?" 

He chuckled. "Just butting in on some girl time with friends. Feel free to join us, Wonderland." 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she replied. With those words, Bunnyx slipped into the portal, leaving Chat Noir to the rich chaos of the Parisian night.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is my first Miraculous fanfiction, so please forgive any errors along the way. I recently watched the episode, "Chat Blanc"... a few times... and i fell in love with the emotional dynamics of the episode. Even though Bunnyx is a bit harsh with Chaton Noir, I feel like she would be a lot closer to older Chat in her time, especially since they know each other's identities (she, from using the Burrow, and he from the "Timetagger" reveal.) After seeing what happened to him in a way that Ladybug never fully experienced, I really wanted to get her take on everything. This was the result. Sorry it's so angsty.
> 
> A big thanks go lolo popoki for her invaluable beta work:D
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please review.
> 
> Bug out!
> 
> Sirius:)


End file.
